Forsaken
by A-5Koritsu
Summary: First-ever-fanfic. Heavy spoilers. Post Mother 3, in which Lucas' little "trip" with his brother in the evenings of Tazmily. Be ready for depressing feelings after reading. Slight dark/ooc. (Maybe not just slight.) All characters present in this story are listed.


Very first fanfic. Lots of grammar errors and confusing.

This is post-M3. (Not bromance lmao)

* * *

"We can't determine the personalities of other people by their actions, Lucas."

My brother sat on edge of the cliff, gazing at the clear night sky he long missed.

I, who was behind him, with a stick in my hand, tried to get one of the fruits off the tree. Moonlight shines through the leaves, blocking my sight.

Upon seeing that I didn't answer, he continues, "I think you know that well."

"Mhm"

As expected, several fruits landed on my head, then dropped to the ground. He turned around as he heard the sounds from my actions, and chuckled.

He asked, "So why did you forgive me? You know I was pretending(1) this whole time." He stood up and walked toward me.

"We can't determine the personalities of other people by their actions, Claus."

He picked up one of the fruits beside me, took out a napkin from one of his pockets. He wiped the surface and began eating it.

I ignored his sight, walked to the cliff he had been earlier.

"I know you're not like that." I said to him.

.

Sometimes, I really wish things were like before.(2)

"I hope too." He answered, as if knowing my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and jumped down. Soon, I felt a hand grasped my wrist, moving forward. Cold wind breezes through. I opened my eyes, Claus and I were in midair, with the quiet Tazmily village below us.

He dropped me all of a sudden, and grabbed me again just before I land. For a moment, I saw both his eyes as emerald green, instead of mechanical red.

Maybe I was mistaken.

"Put me down." I said to him.

He smiled.

"Put me down, on the ground of Tazmily." I repeated, trying to break free of his grasp.

"No."

I kind of regret my thought earlier.(3) I can see our house, dim light coming from the windows. I'm sure dad's not home, but who opened the lights?

Suddenly, I lost my balance. I was on the ground long before. I turned around.

Claus was not there.

.

I went straight to the door. Boney asked me, what am I trying to find before.

I laughed bitterly.

I opened the doors, the smell of omelets braced me. Claus holds two plates of omelets in his hands, carefully putting them on the table.

"Welcome home, Lucas. My cooking might not be as good as mom's."

He pulled two chairs, we sat down.

"Look at the mirror first." He gave me a weak smile.(4)

.

I'm completely alone.

I ate the omelet I made, then I gave a doggy jerky to Boney.

"The lights before..." I asked.

Boney asked back.

"Why didn't you opened it?"

* * *

1\. Pretending. Claus pretends to be nice after what happened with the needles. Lucas however sees him as truly nice.

2\. Before events of Mother 3, where the family lives happily. Claus' anwser are to both Lucas' statement and his thought.

3\. Thought of wishing things like before.

4\. "Claus" honestly wanted him to snap out of it.

* * *

you have to read carefully to understand what happened.

So basically it's just all Lucas' imagination. Claus doesn't exist anymore in this story. Lucas was emotionless until he found out he's on the ground the whole time.

Lucas was walking home from Hinawa's grave, referring to "cliff", but he did not jumped from anywhere. All that part with Claus was his imagination. He went home, he cooked an omelet with lights off (only seeing stuff from the moonlights), then he went out to give doggy jerky to Boney. End of story lmao

In this story, he fell to his own mind 2 times, first one being with typical Claus after Mother 3, which is the ex-commander he always talk to. He was "snapped out" of it when he wonders who opened the lights, in which two of his imaginations cannot co-exist at the same time. He wished he can spend time with Claus, but at the same time hoping Claus was at home waiting for him, which caused his original imagination to fade.

the second one is when he pushed open the doors of his house. In reality, the lights were never on. He went in there, cooked the omelet himself, emotionless. He was snapped out when the Claus he imagined told him to stop. He snapped out of it after looking at the mirror, which he's by himself, in the house, with moonlight that shines through the window. He walked out to give Boney some doggy jerky, and asked Boney about the lights, unsure why it was on when his first imagination fades. The second Claus is in his striped shirt, the one with the personality before he went missing.

* * *

well again this is just slight ooc) Thanks for reading.


End file.
